The subject of this patent application relates generally to mounting decorative elements, and more particularly to configured for mounting multiple decorative elements adjacently.
When hanging multiple decorative elements (such as photographs, drawings, documents, 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional art, paintings, tiles, mosaics, picture frames, sculpture, etc.) in a clustered arrangement on walls or other support structures the typical installer encounters several problems and limitations. First, the installer must carefully measure and layout the positions where various hanging hardware and fasteners will be located on the wall so that each decorative element is placed at the desired location and orientation, and each decorative element is correctly positioned relative to one another to create the desired aesthetic effect. However, once all of the decorative elements are hung, it is difficult to reposition or reorient the decorative elements to correct mistakes or to make minor adjustments. Thus, the installer must either remove the fasteners and wall anchors and patch the holes to relocate one or more of the decorative elements or simply settle for the less than desirable arrangement.
What is needed is a means to quickly and easily hang multiple decorative elements on a support, such as a wall, without needing to carefully locate individual wall anchors or hardware for each decorative element. What is also needed is a means to coarsely and finely adjust the location and orientation of each decorative element generally and relative to one another. Further, what is needed is a means to completely relocate one or more of the decorative elements within the cluster of decorative elements.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.